Operación Costa Rica
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Italia visita Costa Rica para contemplar los maravillosos paisajes… ¿o era su fauna y su flora? ¿Quizá sus mujeres? Italia no dice nada… tal vez esté más interesado en la potencia que lo acompaña. GerIta.
1. Viajando con Alemania

**Título:** Operación Costa Rica  
**Autora:** FanFiker_FanFinal

**Pareja:** Alemania/Italia (GerIta)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Género:** Romance, Humor

**Universo: **Canon  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia es propiedad deHidekaz Himaruya, nada más y nada menos.

**Notas de autor:** Pues sí, el mundo de Hetalia me ha cautivado y como no he visto demasiadas historias GerIta, aquí vengo a dejar mi granito de arena. Mi primer fic, ligerito y sin trama. Se agradecen opiniones.

_**Resumen: **__Italia visita Costa Rica para contemplar los maravillosos paisajes… ¿o era su fauna y su flora? ¿Quizá sus mujeres? Italia no dice nada… tal vez esté más interesado en la potencia que lo acompaña. _

* * *

**OPERACIÓN COSTA RICA**

**FanFiker_Fanfinal**

_1\. Viajando con Alemania_

Italia bosteza tras las once horas de viaje en avión. A su lado, Alemania lo mira como si fuera el decimoséptimo bostezo (los ha contado), irritado porque además ha estado cuatro de las once horas durmiendo y las otras siete preguntándole cosas sin parar porque así es Veneciano.

"¿Esto no se cae, Alemania?"

"Nunca he volado en avión, pero prefiero sentir la brisa en mi rostro, como cuando voy en coche".

"Ve~, ¿por qué tenemos que estar sentados todo el rato?"

"Alemania, Alemania, ¿qué haces?"

"Me canso, Alemania, juguemos al fútbol"

El sajón, como siempre, tiene que hacer de tripas corazón y soportar estoicamente todas las molestas preguntas del italiano sin rechistar. Y luego la gente se pregunta el motivo de su ceño en la frente. Ha aumentado desde que esa nación está a su lado.

Han viajado a Costa Rica. El país había sido presentado en la última reunión por Estados Unidos junto a un programa de protección de costas y reservas naturales y la costarricense hizo amistad con Italia de inmediato, nadie sabe por qué. Como buen anfitrión, lo invitó a pasar unos días en su país e Italia del Norte no dudó en llevarse a Alemania como compañero, a pesar de la bronca de su hermano Romano.

"¿Que cruzas el Atlántico con el _machopatatas_? ¿Estás loco?"

"Ve~, _fratello_, me invitó Costa Rica".

"¿Y por qué no vamos tú y yo?"

"Porque tú echas de menos a España"

"¡Ni loco! Qué poco me conoces, _fratello_. Tengo ganas de perder de vista a ese _figlio di puttana__"._

"Ah. Me alegro. No sabía cómo decirte que España me ha ofrecido dormir en su casa. Desde Madrid salen vuelos directos a Costa Rica y no tengo que hacer escala en Estados Unidos".

"!Bastardooooooooooo!"

El aeropuerto de San José, la capital, es un ir y venir de coches y varios taxistas se les acercan, ofreciéndoles sus servicios. Italia sonríe a todos, saludando como buen latino, mientras Alemania lleva ya un rato estudiando una guía del lugar. Un poco más allá de los taxistas hay un moreno de cabello negro y muy corto que lleva un cartel con sus nombres. Es Omar, que les hace una parada de cortesía para ofrecerles un cóctel de bienvenida. Dos guías extienden un enorme mapa sobre la mesa y les indican el itinerario a seguir: primero, Tortuguero, después, Arenal y finalmente, Manuel Antonio. Serán ocho intensos días de vacaciones e Italia ya está saltando en la silla de pura excitación mientras Alemania toma notas como un desesperado, hasta que uno de los guías le recuerda que se relaje, _pura vida_, y le tiende un panfleto con información.

Omar les lleva de nuevo en furgoneta hacia su hotel, el _Tryp Sabana_, situado en la zona de Colón y a veinte minutos del centro de San José. El personal es muy amable y servicial y les acomodan en una estupenda suite junior. En cuanto Italia entra en la habitación comienza a curiosear.

—¡Alemania, Alemania, mira qué vistas hay! —se gira y ve una estupenda silla de ejecutivo en la que comienza a dar vueltas—. Oooooooh, Alemania, esto es muy cómodo, ven a probar —a continuación inspecciona el baño y ve un enorme hueco para dejar las maletas—. Oh, aquí podremos poner la maleta de Alemania, que es más grande.

La nación no escucha a Italia. Ha entrado en la habitación y se ha quedado congelado al ver una enorme cama de matrimonio con varios cojines, aparentemente muy cómoda y moderna. Y se sonroja. Y decide que no podrá dormir ahí con Italia.

De inmediato llama a recepción y les explica el problema. En ese instante, Italia aparece para informar que ha encontrado un sitio estupendo para su maleta, y es como si le asestaran una puñalada. Ahora se lo tiene que explicar.

—Eh. Italia. Como… como te gusta tanto, dejaremos tu maleta ahí, y así tendrás todo este cuarto para ti —Italia lo mira, suspicaz, y esos ojos inocentes vuelven a constreñirle el estómago.

—¿Mm, veeeeeeee~? —dice, en el poder de la elocuencia.

—Van a darme otra habitación —suelta de golpe. La reacción del italiano no se hace esperar.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Alemania no está a gusto aquí? ¿Prefiere un cuarto más grande? Ve, podemos pedir otro si este no te gusta —entonces contempla la cama y ve que es ligeramente ancha pero extrañamente corta—. Ah, ya sé. Alemania no cabe en la cama.

Y no es que el italiano se equivoque, quizá le sobresalgan los pies si Alemania se tumba ahí.

El teutón se sonroja, tose, y no sabe qué decir. Finalmente, opta por asentir y entonces Italia comienza a recoger sus cosas, entendiéndolo todo mal.

"¿Por qué me meteré en estos líos?", piensa Alemania, mientras sube alguien de recepción y le entrega una tarjeta imantada.

—Le hemos dado otra suite igual a la de su compañero en la planta cinco para usted. Díganos si hay algo más que podamos hacer —El alemán mueve la mano y el otro se retira. Italia se cuelga de su brazo, sus enormes ojos color miel llenos de lágrimas, comprendiendo.

—¿Te vas sin mí, Alemania?

—Es solo por la cama —asegura éste, e Italia lo deja marcharse todo compungido; por supuesto, montando un drama.

* * *

_Comienzan los problemas de Alemania... pero esto no es nuevo._

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Mucha crema solar

_2\. Mucha crema solar_

Dos horas después el teléfono suena e Italia vuela hacia él. Su rostro cambia a otro de ilusión absoluta cuando escucha la voz de Alemania al otro lado, proponiéndole ir a cenar. Contento, se ducha, se engalana, y poco después cogen un taxi para ir al centro.

La ciudad está a tan solo veinte minutos andando de su hotel, y bulle de actividad y de vida. Hay muchísimos taxis rojos en el centro, y también mucha gente yendo de tienda en tienda. Es viernes y algunos jóvenes entran en discotecas de la zona. Ambos pasean por los alrededores haciendo un poco de turismo hasta la hora de la cena. La oferta no es muy variada, y la mayor parte de lo que se come allí es pollo rebozado, la típica comida rápida de Costa Rica. Por supuesto, Italia hace pucheros y dice que prefiere pasta, y pide un plato de _farfalles_ con una salsa que, según él, deja mucho que desear.

A la vuelta, Italia abraza tres veces al teutón como despedida, porque parece que se va a la guerra, aunque solo se aloje dos plantas más abajo. Esa noche, el teléfono de la habitación de Alemania suena tres veces: la primera, porque Italia trató de vaciar su maleta y se golpeó en un pie; la segunda, porque no sabía cómo hacer funcionar la tele y la tercera porque se aburría. Alemania suspira y comienza a plantearse si el cambiarse de habitación ha sido una buena idea.

Sin la llave imantada, Italia no puede colarse en la habitación de Alemania como suele hacer cuando este no mira, y tras varios intentos de dormir en su cuarto, finalmente cae rendido en el pasillo de la planta cinco. Así lo encuentra Alemania al día siguiente, en el suelo, junto a su puerta, hecho un rebujo y lleno de ojeras. Su enfado hace llorar al italiano, que se olvida de todo cuando bajan a desayunar y ve una enorme máquina de hacer gofres. Cuando se trata de comida, Alemania puede respirar, y se sirve su desayuno sin preocuparse por su compañero, que llega con tres platos diez minutos más tarde.

Por suerte, no hay nada que lamentar durante el trayecto hacia el Parque Nacional Tortugero, y tras varios campos de banano y de papaya y algún que otro perezoso recorriendo cables de alta tensión, y más y más vegetación y algo de lluvia, Italia despierta y sube a la lancha que los lleva por los canales, en mitad de la selva, hacia su siguiente alojamiento, el _Toucan and Tarpon_, unas pequeñas cabañas rústicas con cocina compartida. Apenas hay huéspedes, de modo que esa noche Italia se pone a cocinar con los ingredientes de la zona una deliciosa pasta tropical. Huelga decir que tras aquella prueba, es coronado como cocinero principal y el encargado de la elaboración de la cena durante esos tres días. Por suerte, en la cabaña hay dos camas y Alemania no tiene que dar explicaciones salvo para gritar a su compañero que se ponga ropa encima. Y es que la temperatura en la zona es bastante calurosa e Italia anda por ahí con pantalón corto y la camisa desabrochada. Un lugareño muy amable le advierte de que se embadurne de crema solar o se quemará, y Alemania se lo repite hasta darse cuenta de que es la única persona que puede ayudarlo.

—Mm. Alemania, Alemania, no llego a la espalda —le dice muy contento su compañero mientras le tiende la crema solar y se tumba sobre su regazo sin avisar.

El rubio, cogido por sorpresa pero tan acostumbrado a que la nación se le arrime, extiende la crema en la palma de su enorme mano mientras Italia tararea una canción.

—Está fría, ten cuidado —pide Italia elevando sus enormes ojos color miel hacia el otro, que se queda desarmado por un momento.

—Un buen soldado ni siquiera se inmutaría —murmura, y ambos saben que es una afirmación fuera de lugar, porque, ¿desde cuándo el italiano es buen soldado? Odia pelear.

En lugar de eso, Italia se retuerce y hace ruiditos extraños. Alemania trata de ignorarlo con su enorme autocontrol, pero si bien éste es a prueba de fuego hasta bajo tortura, su cuerpo de nación joven y fuerte tiene sus propias ideas y reacciones particulares. Para evitar desenmascararse, deja caer al italiano en la alfombra de la habitación, quien se lamenta de haber sido pateado. Alemania le arroja la crema solar y sale a correr como ejercicio de distracción.

Al volver, el italiano está hablando con una señorita de la limpieza que pasaba por allí. Alemania se pregunta qué le contará, concluyendo en que no quiere saberlo.

Poco después los recogen en el embarcadero para visitar el pueblo de Tortuguero, con su playa de arena volcánica llena de huellas de tortugas, donde Alemania tiene que vigilar mucho a Italia porque es muy peligroso bañarse y la nación no para de entrar al agua. Tras la charla de los guías acerca de la historia y pormenores de Tortuguero y la zona, ambos se pierden por la pequeña aldea admirando su artesanía y sus tiendas, su iglesia… prueban el coco, deliciosa bebida refrescante y vuelven cansados a la barca, que los vuelve a dejar en su hotel.

Al día siguiente madrugan mucho para dar una caminata por los alrededores, donde divisan monos, arañas y algunos reptiles gracias a los magníficos prismáticos de Alemania. Antes de comer se relajan en la piscina y de nuevo Alemania tiene que untar crema por la espalda de su compañero.

—Creo que tú también deberías echarte. Tu piel es mucho más blanca y podrías quemarte, Alemania. Yo tengo la piel más tostada, en tu casa no sale tanto el sol.

Alemania se pregunta por qué tiene que compararse con él, por qué Italia ya tiene las manos embadurnadas de crema y por qué hace observaciones vergonzosas sin su permiso mientras le toca.

—Ve~. Tardaré mucho. Tienes una espalda muy grande.

Y no sabe por qué, pero tiene que poner la toalla sobre sus piernas porque las manos del italiano son tan suaves como las de una mujer. O quizá porque él está especialmente sensible, o porque el cóctel de alcohol que está tomando le está afectando, el caso es que no espera. Se lanza a la piscina de inmediato, ante las protestas de su aliado. Tampoco ha sido una gran solución porque en Costa Rica las piscinas están calientes…

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

_Sería genial recibir un review, para saber si está gustando... o al menos para que Alemania no torture a Italia XD_

_Actualizaré los domingos y miércoles. _


	3. ¡Vee, termas!

_3\. Vee, ¡termas!_

Alemania se despierta de madrugada con la suave lluvia y el incesante parloteo de los animales nocturnos. Se queda relajado, escuchando, disfrutando de los diferentes sonidos del trópico. Después, gira la cabeza para ver una figura tumbada en la cama, junto a un cabello alborotado, y se incorpora. Desde que han venido de viaje, Italia no se ha colado en su cama ni una sola vez como hace en Europa. De hecho, desde el numerito que montó en San José acerca de compartir las camas, Veneciano se ha comportado como alguien maduro en ese sentido, y Alemania se pregunta si poco a poco la nación se alejará de él con el paso del tiempo, se imagina un día en que Italia ya no sea dependiente de él, que no le necesite ni para atarse los cordones de los zapatos. Se levanta, como movido por un extraño impulso, y se sienta en la cama donde está tumbado Italia, que duerme, ajeno a la lluvia y a su presencia.

Le observa. Su cabello castaño claro, con ese rulo fuera de lugar pero tan característico. Sus ojos, cerrados; su rostro con una eterna expresión serena, feliz.

Alemania, poseído por un arrebato de ternura y ayudado por una atmósfera sosegada, alarga la mano y acaricia el cabello del italiano, quien se estremece y sonríe, sin despertarse, soltando quizá un _Ve~_ aislado.

Hace años, cuando lo encontró escondido en una caja de tomates su única meta era deshacerse de él y ahora… el caso es que, sin Italia, su vida sería muy triste. Tranquila y alemana, pero triste. ¿Quién era la nación dependiente? ¿Quién había crecido desarrollando un sentimiento de apego y protección? Así como si fuera un hijo.

No. Alemania sabe que no es así, que Italia nunca será su hijo: primero, porque él es más joven; segundo, porque un hijo no provoca extrañas reacciones en su cuerpo y en su psique.

Italia es inocente o eso cree él: insistió mucho en hacer el viaje, juntos. Alemania le propuso que invitara a Japón en su lugar, pero el italiano se puso a llorar y Alemania… bueno, esa es otra de las cosas que no ha podido superar: las lágrimas de Veneciano. Sobre todo, cuando tienen que ver con él.

Bien temprano, junto a otros huéspedes, salen de los canales en barca para dirigirse, en autobús, hacia Alajuela, La Fortuna, un pueblecito llamado así porque está en las lindes de un volcán y cuando erupcionó, hace varios años, fue el único pueblo que se salvó de ser arrollado. La zona, que vive claramente del turismo, sigue recibiendo muchos visitantes cada año, todos ellos atraídos por las zonas de interés del lugar y por las actividades deportivas, las aguas termales y los paisajes en hoteles de ensueño, rodeados de jardines, fauna local y piscinas calientes. Como diría Francia, "de película, _hon-hon"._

Acaban de parar en el_ Arenal Springs Resort &amp; Spa_. Alemania carga las maletas dentro de la casita individual, fijando de nuevo sus ojos en la carencia de una segunda cama. ¿Acaso Costa Rica cree que vienen de luna de miel? Al llegar a San José, solicitó una habitación aparte, pero Alemania no puede hacer eso constantemente porque viajan con todos los gastos pagados, comidas aparte. No conoce mucho a Costa Rica, pero parece un país con ganas de agradar, y seguramente, pagó la habitación adicional de San José sin pestañear, sin hacer preguntas, pero no puede aprovecharse de eso: él tiene ciertos principios como nación alemana. No puede permitirlo, siendo, además, un invitado colateral.

Frunce el ceño aún más, mientras Italia corre por la habitación curioseándolo todo, ajeno a sus comeduras de tarro y gritando cada vez que le apetece.

El alemán coloca su ropa en el armario cuando un extraño animal hecho de tela invade su espacio visual.

—Alemania, quiero ser tu amigo. Hagamos una alianza —dice la voz detrás del animal, cuyas orejas y patas están perfectamente creadas con una toalla y dispuestos dos pétalos como ojos.

—Italia, guarda tus cosas —es todo el comando que facilita, e Italia se queja porque Alemania es aburrido—. Entonces no entiendo por qué me trajiste contigo. Podías haber venido con otro país.

Unos brazos a su alrededor y una frente se apoyan en su espalda.

—Aaaaah, no digas eso, Alemania. Yo te quiero mucho, abrázame —sonrojado, pero acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño del otro, se gira y le patea cariñosamente en la cabeza.

—_Ja, ja_. Déjame colocar.

Alemania no entiende por qué es tan patético cuando está ese tipo a su lado. Sus órdenes, autocontrol y otros atributos, se ven menguados por un crío cobarde, consentido y lloroso.

"Sí, Alemania, un crío que te vuelve loco".

Un crío que anda por ahí persiguiendo a los colibríes cuando Alemania termina de leer la carta, el manual de la habitación y el de las instalaciones porque es así de correcto y de previsor; sale con su toalla y una bolsa hacia la zona de recepción para preguntar por las termas. Durante todo ese tiempo tiene pegado a Italia a sus talones quejándose por no haber sido avisado. Así pues, tiene que esperarlo hasta que el italiano se alista, se pone su bañador y una camisa y trota con él hacia las termas naturales. Es un lugar de ensueño donde varias personas se remojan y se relajan entre vapores, muchas de ellas parejas abrazándose; Alemania tiene que retirar la vista porque en su casa no es común y, obviamente, le da vergüenza ajena.

—Ve~, están calentitas —observa Italia, que ha metido un pie y alarga la mano hacia Alemania, que aún lleva la toalla sobre las caderas.

El alemán deja la prenda sobre una roca y palpa tranquilamente bajo el agua con el pie hasta entrar totalmente, dejando a Italia quejándose de cuán molestas son las piedras bajo sus pies.

—Ya te avisé de que trajeras chanclas —recuerda el rubio recostándose en una roca—, pero nunca me haces caso.

Italia, lloroso, pensando que quizá podría impresionar al germano entrando a las termas sin calzado, recorre un camino tortuoso hacia su amigo para recostarse junto a su brazo.

—Qué bien huele aquí —dice Italia apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Alemania, quien abre los ojos, alertado.

Asiente. La multitud de flores y plantas del jardín tienen un excelente aroma, pero Alemania no piensa nada más porque el italiano acaba de subirse a su regazo y lo está abrazando con efusividad. El teutón no tarda en deshacerse de él haciéndole a un lado.

—_Oh, Gott! Italien_, estamos en público. Compórtate, _bitte._

Veneciano se hunde hasta la cabeza porque no quiere mostrar lágrimas, bastante patético se siente con todo lo que está pasando; primero, Alemania lo rechaza pidiendo otra habitación; después, no acepta que le embadurne con crema solar, y ahora se avergüenza de él porque lo ha abrazado. Él quiere estar cerca de Alemania todo el rato, pero quizá el viaje haya sido una mala idea y el rubio prefiere estar solo y leer esos libros aburridos en alemán a su mera presencia. Le duele y no puede hacer nada. Para él, Alemania no es un amigo, sino algo más, y no sabe cómo decírselo de una manera que lo entienda. Porque comprende su incomodidad con las muestras de afecto, pero ¿qué más le da si pasea desnudo por la habitación? ¿Acaso lo ve como algo repugnante?

Y sí, quizá prefiera la compañía de rubias alemanas pechugonas, como esas que salen en sus revistas porno, pero aquí no hay rubias y Alemania no parece hacer mucho caso a las bellezas locales tampoco. Que, por cierto, son pocas y siempre van en pareja. La mentalidad de los costarricenses en este sentido no es muy europea. Sus mujeres no viajan solas.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

¿Reviews para acompañar a Veneciano, que tiene cara de ir a hacer una tontería?

Gracias por leer.


	4. Ay, duele

_4\. Ay, duele._

Alemania se levanta, nervioso, todo el frescor de la tarde-noche golpeándole en el cuerpo, en contraste con la temperatura de las termas. Mira a uno y otro lado, sin poder localizar a Italia. Se quedó traspuesto por el cansancio del viaje y la caminata que se había pegado para ir hacia recepción y ahora Italia no aparece por ninguna parte. Cubierto por la toalla y con las chanclas mojadas, Alemania registra los alrededores. Un costarricense del hotel se ofrece a acompañarle en su carrito de paseo, y ambos buscan al desaparecido hasta que una llamada al transmisor de radio de recepción comunica al conductor el paradero de Italia.

Alemania no puede enfadarse cuando se encuentran, solo se dirige hacia él y lo abraza con tanta fuerza como si temiera que se desintegrase por momentos.

—_Italien…_

—_Scusa, Germania._

Al parecer, el italiano no tenía intención de perderse. Solo quería "dejar solo a Alemania para que descansara de su presencia", y al parecer, paseó, vagando por los jardines, entreteniéndose con los colibríes y las iguanas, hasta desorientarse.

—Debe tener cuidado, de noche aparecen serpientes terciopelo que son muy venenosas —le advierte el costarricense, llevándolos de nuevo a su cuarto en el carro de paseo—. Podrían morderle y si no tenemos antídoto a mano, usted podría morir.

Italia abre los ojos con horror, ahogando un grito; en su hombro, un apretón por parte del rubio, no se sabe si para tranquilizarlo, por simple posesión o miedo a perderlo.

Italia se acurruca contra él hasta llegar a la casita, donde se despiden del conductor del carrito y donde Alemania se da cuenta de que Italia cojea.

—_Italien, _¿estás herido? —el castaño se encuentra con una preocupada mirada azul acompañada de ese ceño fruncido. Alemania es mono incluso con el ceño fruncido, o eso piensa él.

—Veeeee~ —y sin más, el rubio le coge en brazos y le deposita en la cama, todo azorado.

Italia piensa que si estuvieran casados, esa sería una buena muestra de cruzar el umbral, una tradición probablemente no conocida en el país de las salchichas, pero sí en la zona mediterránea. Hasta España hubiera silbado al verlos.

Cuando Alemania está preocupado, la vergüenza no tiene cabida en él; y así, retira el calzado de Italia para ver un corte profundo en la planta del pie. Veneciano frunce el ceño al contacto con la mano de Alemania, quien cierra los ojos, suspira, se levanta y rebusca en su maleta para volver con un botiquín lleno de gasas y desinfectante, como buen previsor que es.

Italia se recuesta en la enorme cama, mirando fijamente cómo las manos largas acunan su pie y comienzan a curar su herida.

—¿Con qué te hiciste esto?

—Mmmm… no lo sé —pero Italia sí lo sabe, salió demasiado apresurado de las termas, no llevaba chanclas y una de las piedras bajo el agua le cortó el pie. Estuvo llorando varios minutos hasta que vio pasar los colibríes y las iguanas y se le olvidó todo: su tristeza porque Alemania estaba harto de él y su dolor sangrante en el pie. Se cubrió con sus zapatillas y eso fue todo.

—_Vorsichtiger sein, ScheiBe__ (1)_ —suelta el otro en alemán, y aunque Italia no entienda aún su idioma, sí puede adivinar algunas cosas.

—Veee~, Alemania dijo una palabrota.

—No puedo dejarte solo —es toda la conclusión a la que llega el teutón, mientras el otro se le agarra del brazo posesivamente.

—Si es que yo no quiero que me dejes, Alemania. Quédate conmigo para siempre —palpa el brazo musculado, haciéndole morritos, mientras apoya su mejilla en él, ignorante de todo lo que pasa por la mente de su aliado y en ese instante suena el teléfono de la habitación, interrumpiendo su momento romántico.

—_Hallo._

—¡Tú, _coglione__,_ porquéhicistelloraramihermano, _stronzo di merda_,! ¡Voy a ir con un _fucile da caccia_a petarte el culo!

Alemania retira el auricular porque sus pobres oídos no esperaban tantos insultos y se lo tiende a Veneciano.

—Es para ti.

Al parecer, Italia tiene problemas en controlarlo, porque Romano no quiere hablar con él, ha llamado para hablar con el _bastardo patatas_ y recordarle cuánto lo odia por llevarse a su hermano allí, al otro lado del mundo, a su merced y que él nunca se fió de sus intenciones, y si ha sufrido un solo rasguño lo enterrará vivo, y blablablá, mientras Italia del Norte trata de calmarlo, en italiano, ajeno al suspiro de Alemania, que se ha enfrascado en la lectura de un libro muy interesante.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

_(1) Mierda, ten más cuidado._

_Pues nada, como nadie reviewea, Feliciano hace tonterías._


	5. Alemania es virgen

_5\. Alemania es virgen._

Y así, llega la noche, con Alemania sentado en una de las hamacas del pequeño patio, leyendo, cuando aparece Italia admirando la vista del volcán, del cual sale un hilillo de lava, visible desde allí.

Italia se hace todo tipo de conjeturas acerca de que la lava los alcanza y Alemania lo lleva en brazos por todo el jardín y corre, salta y corre más para salvarlo, porque Italia es muy importante para él, y acaban en un bosque, pero no hay ningún sitio para pernoctar y es cuando ven una caverna y allí se guarecen. Pero hace mucho frío, no llevan ropa de abrigo, tienen que compartir la cama desnudos y…

—Veeeeeeeeee~

Alemania se gira al escucharlo y lo ve ahí, en calzoncillos y con una camiseta, apoyado en la puerta, mirando al infinito, soñador.

—No deberías estar aquí, Italia. Ve a dormir.

El aludido se seca una lagrimita, porque hace media hora han compartido una hermosa cena en ese mismo sitio mientras se miraban a los ojos e Italia le contaba lo bonitos que eran los colibríes y las iguanas y que había visto un pizote pasearse por el bar de la piscina en busca de algún turista despistado al que pudiera robarle la bebida.

—No puedo dormir sin _Germania_ —establece, sin importarle si suena caprichoso o malcriado.

—No soy tu oso de peluche —le dice el otro, y vuelve al libro, interesado. Poco después nota cómo sus hombros están siendo masajeados porque Italia es insistente.

—Estás muy tenso, déjame que te alivie.

—¡No! —suelta, casi demasiado deprisa, porque esa frase ha sonado en cientos de dobles sentidos en la mente ya pervertida del sajón y cierra el libro mirando al otro a los ojos, hablando más tranquilo—. Vuelve a la cama, _bitte._

_Lo que se traduce en: no me lo hagas más difícil porque estás medio desnudo y no quiero tener que controlarme en hacer algo que jamás le he hecho a nadie. _

Por supuesto, en Italia surte el efecto contrario, y en lugar de eso, se echa a sus pies, alzando sus ojos, con esperanza.

—¿Puedo darte un beso?

El otro se sonroja profundamente, se encoge de hombros, encontrando la lava del volcán muy interesante.

—Ya me abrazas todos los días.

—Un beso, veeee~

—De amigos —precisa, no sea que el italiano se vaya a equivocar. Obviamente, Italia se incorpora y sube en su regazo.

—¡Italia! —trata de balancear la madera—. Estas sillas no aguantarán. Bájate.

Pero el nombrado ya se ha colgado a su cuello y lo mira con adoración.

—Eres guapo, Alemania.

Alemania tose.

—Tus ojos… son como el cielo —dice, observándole muy de cerca, y con cierta nostalgia.

Y Alemania no acierta a responder nada porque se acaba de quedar bloqueado, con el martillear de su corazón bombeándole en el oído y las manos fuertemente agarradas a los apoyabrazos de las butacas, e Italia sobre su regazo, rodeándole el cuello, mirándolo con fervor. Alemania puede entender que le admire porque sea un buen soldado, pero no que insista tanto en ser un plato apetecible para él, porque bueno, a él le odia todo el mundo, mientras Italia siempre está rodeado de mujeres bonitas y mil veces más cariñosas que sí saben cómo comportarse en situaciones sociales.

No puede evitar sorprenderse.

Como tampoco puede evitar el beso que Italia planta con mucha ternura en sus labios, y que le deja en shock.

¿Qué hacer en esas circunstancias? ¿Debería devolvérselo? ¿Abrazarle y dejar que todo pase? ¿Regañarle porque se toma demasiadas confianzas? En una ocasión, hablando con Austria, éste le dijo que recordara que españoles, franceses e italianos eran muy empalagosos y que, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos era virgen.

Si su Italia no era virgen, ¿cómo sabría él cómo actuar?

—Llévame a la cama —susurra entonces su aliado, y las pulsaciones del germano se multiplican.

Alemania no sabe cómo va a llevarle allí si acaba de enroscarse a su cuerpo; será imposible levantarse con él así, y no por el peso: sus cuerpos se rozarán y no quiere saber qué pasará cuando eso suceda. Eso, sin contar que Italia va sin pantalones.

Logra hacer de tripas corazón y se levanta agarrando con un brazo la espalda de Italia y con el otro sus posaderas, muy renuentemente, pero es que si no, se cae. La silla ha terminado en el suelo debido al impulso y Alemania la mira. Está tan condenado como esa silla. Dirige a Italia hacia la enorme cama y trata de soltarlo, pero éste está pegado cual lapa y no parece renunciar a separarse de él.

—_Italien._

Otro beso. Alemania está desesperado, si Italia vuelve a besarle no podrá contenerse, lo estampará contra el colchón y no será responsable de sus acciones. El tonto italiano, ajeno a todo esto, y como buen provocador (porque puede ser tonto, pero sigue siendo nieto de Roma), le muerde en el cuello, arrancándole un suspiro, a la vez que sus partes bajas se friccionan.

—¡Para! —grita Alemania, escandalizado—. ¡Soy virgen!

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

_Pobre Doitsu que se tiene que controlar con el provocador de Italia... nadie lo preparó para algo así._

_Los pizotes sí se beben tu cóctel delante de tus narices, y la autora lo puede constatar._

_Pasad y dejad un comentario diciendo qué os parece. Así escribiré más._


	6. Un mal despertar

_6\. Un mal despertar_

Italia se ha quedado así, helado; abre la boca para llorar, creyendo que lo está haciendo mal, mas se detiene al escuchar la última frase, y ahora se queda mirando en shock a Alemania, que se ha retirado, muy sonrojado, hasta sentarse al borde de la cama.

—¿V-ve?

Alemania lo mira de reojo, nervioso perdido, después de haber gritado su secreto más oscuro y frunce el ceño aún más porque esa no puede ser la conclusión a lo que acaba de soltar.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —se enfurruña, levantándose, y por primera vez Italia piensa y no se lanza como una lapa. Alemania, malinterpretando su silencio, da una orden clara—. Duérmete.

Italia se queda ahí temblando un poco porque Alemania se ha encerrado en el baño y no sabe si es para aliviarse él mismo (porque ya estaba duro) o bien para reparar su orgullo mancillado.

Enciende la tele decidido a esperar al teutón pero fracasa estrepitosamente porque está muy cansado por haber corrido por ahí, por haber llorado y porque a Veneciano le enseñaron a dormir mucho desde muy pequeño, y tiene muy bien aprendida esa lección.

* * *

Alemania se despierta cuando nota cierto airecillo en sus partes nobles, y se encuentra con un escenario bastante inusual: Veneciano está inclinado, sin pantalones ni… nada, alzando su cadera mientras mira la ingle de Alemania, cuyos calzoncillos dejan entrever mucho más de lo que quisiera desear —vamos, que se le sale porque tiene una erección de caballo—. No acierta a comprender qué demonios intenta el italiano, pero se siente violado y lo manda sin pensar de un empujón fuera de la cama.

Veneciano, consciente de que a veces, su compañero, tiene mal despertar, se soba la cabeza, porque se ha golpeado fuerte y duele, pero no dice nada porque inmediatamente el otro grita.

—¡A entrenar! —Veneciano se levanta a medias, muy lentamente, planteándose si decirle que están de vacaciones, pero una advertencia en su mirada y un rostro totalmente azorado le avisan de que será mala idea que le contradiga. Se pone la ropa y se planta frente a Alemania con un gesto muy conocido para el teutón.

—Hoy correremos un kilómetro más —advierte Alemania, le ata los cordones muy fuerte para evitar que se descuelguen, y se ajusta la gorra y el uniforme de entrenamiento.

Italia no llega ni siquiera a correr un kilómetro, ya está junto a la piscina tratando de recuperar la respiración y se entretiene mirando cómo nadan y ríen algunos huéspedes.

—_¡Ciao!_ —saluda, sin preocuparse de nada, y se desembaraza de la ropa y se mete ahí en calzoncillos. La piscina, como las termas, está calentita y no tarda en hacerse el muerto y en suspirar y murmurar "esto es vida" y "estoy de vacaciones".

Un grito ensordecedor le devuelve a la realidad.

—¡Italiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

Madre mía, este Italia la lía parda. Ahora se pone a comparar soldaditos XD

Perdonad por lo corto del capítulo, los que siguen son un poco más extensos.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	7. Qué miedo el canopy

_7.¡Qué miedo el canopy!_

Contrariamente a lo que pudiera suceder, esta vez es Alemania y no Italia quien recibe el sermón. Y es que el latino le recuerda que han venido de vacaciones, que le parece muy bien que entrene, pero que no debería forzarse, que debería descansar y disfrutar del clima, el paisaje, y de su compañía. Al final es Alemania quien se disculpa y los dos desayunan en bendita paz.

Después, organizan las actividades para el resto del día consultando el folleto del hotel, donde se ofrecen varios deportes multiaventura. Alemania opta por la tirolina, (allí llamada canopy porque se desliza uno entre los árboles); Veneciano prefiere quedarse en el hotel y darse un masaje corporal.

—Paso de masajes —dice uno.

—El canopy me da miedo… —dice otro.

Alemania no quiere dejar solo a Italia. Al italiano le da igual, pero hace drama de todos modos.

—Mmmm. Puedo acompañarte —el teutón lo mira como si tuviera tres ojos, porque por más que se imagina a Italia en una tirolina no le deja de resultar extraño. Italia llorará. Por otro lado, si imagina a Italia solo en el complejo residencial y tenemos el antecedente de que ya se ha perdido, Alemania respira y decide que tendrá que mandar a la mierda su reticencia a que le toquen si quiere proteger al otro y quedarse tranquilo.

—¿Harás canopy conmigo?

—¿Y tú te desnudarás frente a otra persona que no sea yo? —el otro se sonroja, realmente no está pensando, no lo está, toda su devoción es permanecer junto al italiano. Aunque sea para no oír los insultos de su histérico hermano.

—No. Me haré un masaje facial —responde, tan pancho, y a Italia se le queda la cara a cuadros, pero medio sonríe.

—Eso no es un buen trato, Alemania... con todo lo poderoso y fuerte que eres no puedes tener miedo a que alguien te vea desnudo —basta decir que a pesar del sonrojo y la vergüenza, Alemania acepta.

Al ir a reservar el masaje, sin embargo, les aconsejan que primero hagan la tirolina porque si anochece no van a ver nada, por tanto se dirigen hacia allí en un taxi.

El canopy consta de seis tramos, los cuales van desde los 160 hasta los 980 metros de largo, con una altura desde 70 hasta 120 metros. Cuando Italia se asoma a la primera plataforma, sus piernas se vuelven gelatina. Hay muchísima vegetación y van a volar por varios escenarios como un bosque con árboles, una cascada y bañistas. Alemania, en un inglés muy practicado, le comenta al guía si es posible ir por parejas. De más está decir que el italiano se le abraza con cara de horror para demostrar que no van a alejar a _Doitsu _ de su lado. El guía acepta, pero les aconseja hacer al menos tres de los tramos solos; de lo contrario, la persona que va de espaldas no podrá disfrutar del paisaje. Como es un grupo de siete, deciden un orden en el que ellos vayan los últimos para no retrasar al resto.

—Yo iré con usted en el primer tramo —le sugiere uno de los instructores, e Italia le sigue con cara constreñida y no muy convencido, porque él huyó cuando quisieron darle este entrenamiento militar y no sabe a qué se expone ahora. Se deja colocar el mosquetón sobre el gancho de la polea y espera a que el monitor, frente a él, haga lo mismo.

—Ahora voy a sujetarle con las piernas, ¿está bien? —Italia se esfuerza para no llorar, porque Alemania está al otro lado del cable y realmente quiere ir con él, pero no quiere hacer dramas. Decide que cerrará los ojos y así será menos traumático.

—No verá nada si los cierra —le sonríe el muchacho que lo guía, que debe tener unos veinte años. Por un momento decide que le recuerda a España porque es gentil y amable. Sin embargo, ignora su advertencia porque tiene que agarrarse a la polea y seguir otras tantas instrucciones que su cerebro italiano no puede procesar a la vez, y pasa sin pena ni gloria. Se reúne con Alemania aún con las piernas temblando.

La segunda vez su acompañante es el mismo y le vuelve a sugerir que abra los ojos. Italia no hace ni caso, pero entonces escucha una voz.

—¡Italiaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Abre los ojos! —lo hace y casi se caga de miedo de no ser porque Alemania está ahí, vitoreándole con un gesto y Veneciano se enamora de esa imagen: de su teutón metido en un arnés y con botas militares, con su camiseta negra sin mangas y esos ojos cerúleos preciosos.

Al tocar plataforma se lanza a él en un abrazo mortal que casi le desequilibra.

—¡Veeeeeeeee, Alemania, abrí los ojos, elógiame, elógiame!

—_Ja_, muy bien, muy bien —le dice el rubio pateándole la cabeza cariñosamente. Y el alemán pone cara de atontado durante todo el resto del recorrido porque Italia está haciendo un entrenamiento militar y al llegar al último cable, el más largo, Italia se acojona otra vez.

—Vendrás conmigo —le consuela Alemania con un golpecito en la espalda cuando ve que los ponen por parejas, salvo un chico que viaja solo y pasará con uno de los instructores.

Italia le mira con ojos llorosos y aún le tiemblan las piernas.

—Veeeee, con Alemania no tengo miedo —y se le cuelga del brazo.

El último tramo lo hacen cogidos de las piernas, mirándose a los ojos y rodeados de un paisaje maravilloso: a lo lejos se ve el volcán Arenal, y por debajo hay bosque, tucanes sobrevolando la zona, y algún invernadero. Y cuando bajan, Alemania tiene los ojos brillantes mientras Italia trata de no mearse, que lleva aguantándose un rato. Bajan rápido a dejar el equipo de seguridad y al baño. Compran unas bonitas fotos de recuerdo de su tramo en el canopy mientras Italia trata de recuperarse del mal trago, del vértigo y todo eso. A pesar de todo, diría que disfrutó el camino. Le sonríe a su compañero, quien aún tiene la excitación escrita en la cara.

—¿Estás bien, Italia? —le pregunta con una voz muy dulce, y Veneciano se lo quiere comer. Solo que esta vez es él el sorprendido. Abre los ojos, incrédulo, cuando nota los labios de Alemania tímidamente sobre los suyos—. Has sido muy valiente.

—¡Más, más, quiero más besos, más! —Italia comienza a hacer aspavientos y el otro, avergonzado, ya se ha arrepentido de un impulso incongruente. Sale a toda velocidad del complejo y se dirige hacia el comedor, mientras el otro trota, siguiéndole con dificultad.

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? —le pregunta, una vez sentados.

—La culpa ha sido mía. Sé que eres muy ruidoso y aún así… —se tapa la cara. No quiere hablar del tema y coge la carta para distraerse mirando el menú.

—Me gustas, ¿qué tiene de malo que los demás se enteren? —Alemania se hunde en la silla, sin saber qué responder a eso.

El camarero llega para tomar nota e Italia grita:

—¡Pastaaaaaaaaaa!

El costarricense se contagia de la alegría del chico y anota todo, contento.

—¿Y para usted, señor?

—Mm, yo tomaré… tomaré—los ojos claros pasean a toda velocidad por la carta, ansiosos—...un puré de calabaza de primero y corvina de segundo.

—Un gusto —el chico les retira las cartas y Alemania se siente desnudo porque ya no sabe dónde esconderse.

Italia lo mira, travieso.

—Para ti no ha sido emocionante, ¿no? Esos entrenamientos con tirolina los hacéis a menudo en tu casa.

—Ah… —Alemania quiere decir que sí ha sido especial porque Italia ha pasado con él, pero ni es el momento, ni el lugar, y seguro que la nación se lanzará hacia él sin preocuparse de quién los mira—. Sí, muchas veces.

—Eres tan valiente y tan fornido…

Alemania se sonroja dos tonos más del que ya llevaba y da gracias al cielo cuando ve al camarero trayendo sus primeros platos. En cuanto Veneciano ve la pasta le hacen los ojos chiribitas y se olvida de todo, afortunadamente. Así, ambos comen en paz, visitan un jardín de orquídeas y dan una vuelta por el pueblo de la Fortuna haciéndose fotos antes de regresar al hotel. Al traspasar la puerta, un papel en el suelo llama la atención del germano.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

Qué valiente ha sido Italia, Alemania está que no se lo cree.

Ahora le toca a él sobrevivir al masaje XD

Muchas gracias a los que leéis y comentáis.


	8. Ti amo

_8\. Ti amo_

—¿Qué es eso, Alemania? —Italia piensa que la nota puede tener que ver con su comportamiento en la piscina o con las molestias que causó al perderse, porque Alemania tiene una cara seria. No es fácil saber qué piensa, siempre pone esa cara. Cara de póker.

—Solo es un aviso de que ha llamado mi hermano.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bien, devolvámosle la llamada! —Italia ya está saltando por ahí y es él quien marca el número, mientras trata de quitarse las botas. No tiene éxito y el otro corre a socorrerle—. ¡Ciao, Prusia! Sí… todo es estupendo… ah, pues… no se me ocurrió preguntar. No, yo también te aprecio mucho. Mmm… veeeee —como Alemania aún está inclinado sobre él, desabrochándole las botas, Veneciano le toca el pelo—. Pero a mí me gusta más Alemania…

El aludido se levanta, mirándole acusador, y le arranca el teléfono. Ambos comienzan a hablar en alemán e Italia se escabulle porque le da miedo. Se sienta de nuevo sobre la silla, en su pequeño patio y alza la vista hacia el volcán, cubierto con la neblina. Se pone a cantar y comienza a llover poco después (no necesariamente en ese orden, quizá ya chispeaba). Italia no sabe cómo ni de qué forma ha acabado empapado y ya está el otro gritándole que es un insensato. El latino no se queja ni un poco porque las manos de Alemania están recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, despojándole de la ropa. El italiano lo mira, y entonces el otro cae en la cuenta.

—Si… sigue tú, maldita sea.

—No. Me gusta que me quites la ropa.

—¡No digas esas cosas! —dice Alemania, y se da la vuelta, no se sabe si para darle privacidad o por esconder los rubores previsibles en su piel cremosa y blanca.

Unos brazos lo rodean por detrás. Alemania suspira y pone la mano sobre ellos.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Prusia? —Alemania abre los ojos como platos, cogido por sorpresa.

—¿D-de qué?

—Bueno, él me dijo que yo le gustaba y tú enseguida me quitaste el teléfono. ¿Le regañaste?

El rubio se vuelve, con la garganta seca y un dolor en el pecho. Italia lo mira, sin camisa, con ojos ansiosos por saber. ¿Qué espera que responda?

—Él… ¿te gusta? —Veneciano lo mira como si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas.

—Él me agrada, sí.

—Tú… tú le gustas a todo el mundo —dice el rubio, más para él que para su interlocutor, aunque Italia le oye.

—Yo solo quiero gustar a una persona —Alemania se sonroja porque desea que hable de él pero sigue en negación absoluta—, pero no me toma en serio. Creo que no quiere rechazarme para que no me ponga triste. Y tiene razón. Porque me pondré triste. Me haré un ovillo y lloraré y lloraré, y Venecia se inundará.

Alemania se queda sin palabras y tras la pausa, ordena:

—Vístete o cogerás frío.

—¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo otra vez —y Veneciano no puede evitar medio sonreír, porque su Alemania es TAN denso, que no se entera. Le coge la mano y se la pone en el pecho desnudo. Luego alza los ojos y proclama—. Escucha cómo mi corazón late por ti, Alemania. Escucha y recházame si no me quieres, pero no juegues conmigo.

El rubio tiene la ceja en un sube y baja ante lo que acaba de oír. Veneciano no le ha dicho eso. Él no acaba de escuchar una declaración cursi de ser la única persona para Veneciano, porque sabe que no es cierto. Tiene a otras chicas, y coquetea con Prusia y Francia.

—¿Jugar contigo? —dice, algo molesto—. A lo único que juego contigo es al fútbol.

Dios. Veneciano se desespera y probablemente, los lectores también. Y la autora lo entiende.

—Dímelo —exige, rotundo, tiritando—. Dime que no me quieres. Seré tu amigo igualmente, Alemania.

El rubio sabe que no es verdad. Y sabe que debe salir de esa negación, porque, efectivamente, está hablando de ESO.

—Qu-quererte, como un amigo, sí te quiero.

—¡No, _maledizione_! —grita, y Alemania se queda a cuadros. Él nunca le ha oído gritar así—. ¡Deja la farsa! —El grito produce un cortocircuito en su pequeño cerebro e Italia recupera su reacción lanzando lágrimas—. Como amigo, no. Quiéreme como tu amante.

Y ahora se ha hecho una pausa tan grande como el Louvre de París: una pausa en la que Veneciano teme que Alemania salga corriendo y en la que el rubio espera a que lo abduzcan extraterrestres porque Italia le acaba de gritar, ENFADADO, y ahora confiesa que le quiere.

—Ya… ya sé que soy un chico y todo eso, y que no soy buen soldado y a veces me odias por eso, es que no me gusta pelear, pero... _ti amo, capitano_ —y añade, como para enfatizar—. Solo a ti.

Y Alemania, que ya estaba perdido desde la primera palabra, baja por fin la guardia y deja entrar todo eso porque, qué demonios, él también se siente igual y lleva todo el viaje negándolo solo para respetar a Veneciano. De hecho, los sentimientos no se han desarrollado desde que cogieron el avión, sino mucho más atrás, pero es más práctico y útil hundirlos como nación que aceptarlos como persona.

Ahora, el italiano se acerca y le mira intensamente a los ojos, porque el otro aún no le ha dicho nada, y porque quizá los ojos azules de su amado puedan gritar lo que su boca calla. Quizá. Y como no es rechazado y es obstinado (herencia del abuelo Roma, por supuesto), se acerca, acaricia sus mejillas y se pone de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Nota una mano en la parte baja de su espalda, acercándole con posesividad mientras es correspondido en el beso, torpemente, pero con mucha dulzura. Después, Alemania le besa en la frente y susurra:

—Seguiremos luego, pero báñate o cogerás frío —con esa promesa, el chico se quita la ropa sin miramientos y corre, contento, hacia la ducha.

Alemania piensa, piensa y piensa, mientras mira el volcán, que apenas es divisable porque ya anochece. Ha parado de llover y ahora lo único que escucha es la voz de Italia cantando. Se pregunta por qué demonios no ha metido en la maleta un manual de instrucciones para parejas. Concluye en que Veneciano es imprevisible, así que ningún documento podrá prepararle para lo siguiente. Solo se sienta en la cama y aguarda, hasta finalmente tumbarse y poner los brazos tras la nuca, preguntándose qué esperará de él de ahora en adelante.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

Pero mira qué morro el germano, eludiendo la respuesta a la confesión de Italia... ya sabemos que éste va a entender que ha dicho que sí.

Pues nada, veremos cómo se las apañan.

Tenemos aún cinco capítulos más para que retocen... o no. XD Se admiten apuestas.

Gracias por leer.^^


	9. Alemania ya es mío

_9\. Alemania ya es mío._

Cuando Veneciano vuelve, se encuentra al rubio tumbado sobre la cama, esperándolo. Se echa sobre él y llena de besos su cara. Cuando termina, el rostro de Alemania parece un tomate como los que cultiva España. Italia inclina la cara hacia un lado y proclama:

—¿Puedo... puedo decir que eres mi novio?

Alemania aparta la mirada y murmura:

—Tu hermano no se alegrará con la noticia.

—¡Veee, ya me encargaré yo de él! No te preocupes —el rubio asiente y baja la mano por la espalda de su compañero.

—¡Italiaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué haces desnudo? ¡Vístete!

—Pero vamos a hacer cosas... —pone pucheros, casi roga, y por supuesto, se frota contra él. Casi no siente ya la herida del pie, aunque Alemania sí se acuerda y en lugar de estamparlo contra el colchón se levanta a por su botiquín—. Estoy bien, vee

El teutón, ignorando la dureza que siente en sus regiones vitales, hace un buen trabajo limpiando y vendando y le besa en la mejilla.

—_Grazie, Germania —_Italia vuelve a enredársele, todo desnudo, y esta vez Alemania se deja llevar. Le abraza, le besa y le toca con efusividad, y hasta el italiano está gozando y disfrutando... hasta que lanza un chillido—. ¡Ay! Se me clava tu cinturón —tira de su camiseta hacia arriba, tratando de deshacerse de ella—. ¡Esto fuera, veee!

Le quita los pantalones y el cinturón (Alemania no entiende por qué él puede obedecer tanto a Italia cuando su compañero nunca le escucha), se deja hacer, aunque sienta su rostro caliente y algo de inseguridad porque él es virgen y nunca ha estado así con un chico. Como Veneciano hace ruiditos de placer decide que no debe hacerlo muy mal, a pesar de sentirse totalmente inexperto. Se siente raro estar así, intimando con Italia, dando rienda suelta a sus deseos, después de negárselo durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Ve?

Italia abre los ojos porque está muy a gusto y su Alemania ha parado de hacerle caricias. Le mira con intensidad. Esa mirada le recuerda a… alguien. Tan fría y tan penetrante. Tan familiar… tan suya. Con ese rubor tan delicioso rodeándole. Sonríe, abrazándolo.

—Qué musculoso —comenta al pasarle la mano por el bícep, y Alemania no está seguro de si es un halago o no. De momento se concentra en no sudar demasiado, porque tiene a Veneciano sometido, desnudo, y sus partes bajas están rozando las suyas, que amenazan por escaparse del calzoncillo. Italia se da cuenta y lo agarra con ambas manos de ahí, provocando que Alemania dé un respingo.

—¡Italiaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

—Vee, quiero jugar —dice el otro, travieso, sin dejar de mover las manos sobre las regiones vitales alemanas, y sus ojos se abren sobremanera cuando nota tanto… volumen ahí abajo—. ¡Oh, es enormeeeee! ¿Crees que quiera jugar con la mía, _Doitsu_? _¿Doitsu?_

Alemania, por impulso, clava con su mano a Italia contra la cama, fuerte. Tiene los ojos cerrados, la respiración contenida y una máscara de humillación que amenaza romper su estoicismo tan entrenado. Por suerte, ha parado a tiempo. Ha estado a punto de hacer el ridículo delante de Italia. ¿Qué hubiera pensado de su inexperiencia y su poco aguante? Demonios, si hasta él es soldado sobresaliente en procedimientos de tortura. Suspira, volviendo a recuperar la respiración y abre los ojos. Veneciano lo mira, sin entender, a punto de llorar porque cree que ha pasado un límite peligroso.

—Dame un minuto —pide, sin tratar de sonar demasiado avergonzado.

Tiene suerte porque Italia no lo pilla, y para cuando Alemania se deshace de la ropa y vuelve a acariciarlo tiene unos minutos más de gloria hasta que los dedos del italiano le rodean, otra vez. No reprime un jadeo y además se mueve sobre él, buscando más contacto.

—Italia… —susurra, completamente mesmerizado por la vista frente a él. Acaricia y besa con vehemencia el cuello de su compañero, e Italia se queja porque es muy sensible ahí y Alemania tiene ese toque tierno y entregado de las personas que no lo han hecho nunca pero dan lo mejor de sí mismos, pasionales a su modo.

Ambos comparten un poco más sus cuerpos, sus jadeos y unen sus corazones hasta alcanzar un bonito final quizá demasiado rápido, urgentes, inexpertos, conociéndose íntimamente por primera vez.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

Pobrecito Doitsu. Este italiano será su perdición.

Algunos me habéis preguntado que de dónde soy. Soy española, yo creí que se había notado por mi modo de escribir, ya que aquí no utilizamos el usted y por otras expresiones. En Costa Rica sí, por eso los costarricenses, cuando hablan en el fic, usan la jerga de su propio país.

¿Te ha gustado? Sería maravilloso que lo comentaras.^^


	10. Duchas

_10\. Duchas_

Italia pasa absolutamente todo el viaje hacia Manuel Antonio colgado del brazo de su alemán, tarareando canciones y admirando el paisaje (y durmiendo también, porque son cuatro horas y media hasta su último destino). El rubio, a su lado, está leyendo con el ceño fruncido pero su cuerpo parece relajado. El conductor los mira, sonriendo, y dice algo en español que ninguno logra entender. Alemania ni siquiera se entretiene a regañar a su compañero por las muestras de afecto: ¿se ha rendido, o está jugando a que no le importa?

Dejan atrás el paisaje de Alajuela, verde y montañoso, para dar la bienvenida a carreteras de playa, donde hacen una parada para comer y para ver algunos animales de la zona, como una reserva de tucanes y otra de papagayos.

Encuentran a algunos turistas en el camino, que los miran curiosos, porque Italia no deja de hacerle fotos, de colgarse de su brazo y de llamar su atención.

Cuando llegan al _Hotel Manuel Antonio,_ un complejo modesto pero muy cercano a la playa de arena volcánica, les dan la bienvenida con un cóctel, dan un paseo por las instalaciones y se instalan. El cuarto tiene una nota de bienvenida, unas flores y una botella de champán. En la nota dice:

"Espero que hayáis disfrutado de vuestro viaje. Os veré esta noche en la cena.

Os recogeré a las seis en recepción.

Costa Rica"

—Oooooh, mira, Alemania, esta noche tendremos compañía —silba alegremente Italia mientras da vueltas por la habitación y cotillea todo—. ¡Hay jabón para masaje! Nos ducharemos juntos y te frotaré la espalda. Seguro que estás agotado de tanto entrenamiento.

Alemania no dice nada, solo se sonroja. Se pregunta si, a partir de ahora, podrá permitirle a Veneciano hacer lo que se le antoje. De todos modos, una ducha y un masaje no suenan nada mal.

Decide que, de momento, quiere estirar las piernas, así que deja a Italia en la playa jugando con algunos monos y echa a correr por la arena. A la media hora vuelve para encontrar al italiano dormido sobre la toalla.

—¿Cómo puede dormir tanto, _verdammt_?

Alemania ocupa un lugar a su lado, recordando que si estuviera en su casa sería la hora de la siesta, y Veneciano funciona aún con los relojes europeos. Las olas entrechocan entre ellas produciendo un rítmico y agradable sonido que acompaña al paisaje: una playa calmada; al fondo, una enorme roca llena de vegetación; a los lados, vestigios de playas más lejanas; sonidos de pájaros y monos de cara blanca rodeando el lugar y algún costarricense que pasa por detrás, ajeno al espectáculo porque ya está acostumbrado a verlo todos los días y apenas aprecia la belleza. Italia, dormido de lado, con el rostro plácido, ajeno a todo, incluso a las caricias que le prodiga Alemania en el pelo, pensativo. Es una pena que no esté despierto para ver la escena, porque Alemania está sonriendo y mirándolo como si ese momento fuera único, agradeciendo internamente esa escapada, aunque tenga mucho más trabajo después.

La temperatura es agradable y Alemania goza del silencio y todo lo que le rodea hasta que la meteorología de Costa Rica no perdona y gruesas gotas de lluvia les golpean.

—Italia —el rubio lo zarandea para despertarlo. En los países tropicales tienes dos minutos para guarecerte de la lluvia, que nunca es lluvia, sino aguacero—. Italia, despierta.

Alemania aún se asombra de cómo el otro puede dormir bajo lluvia, truenos y erupción de volcanes sin despertarse. Después se sonroja cuando recuerda las diversas ocasiones en las que Veneciano se ha despertado a media noche: la mayoría pesadillas involucrándole a él yéndose de su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —exige el otro frotando sus ojos, y Alemania se vuelve a sonrojar porque tiene el impulso de volver a someterlo sobre la toalla—. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—Date prisa, llueve —es toda la respuesta del teutón, levantándose para huir—. Hay que correr o nos pillará.

Italia gira la cabeza calculando más o menos cuánto tiene que correr hacia el hotel. Por suerte, únicamente lo separa una calle.

—Veee —se estira, bostezando, y le da mucha vagueza. Las gotas se hacen más numerosas, pero Veneciano aún no se levanta. Alemania se desespera.

—¡Eres muy lento!

Y así, como si fuera un saco de patatas, se lo recarga a la espalda y corre porque puede, porque está entrenado y porque es fuerte. En menos de dos minutos han llegado a la habitación, por supuesto, empapados.

—¿Por qué llueve tanto en este país? Alemania, es como estar en tu casa, pero más calentito.

Ambos se quitan la poca ropa que llevan para dejarla secar en el baño mientras Italia ya ha cogido los jabones y grita "ducha, ducha". El germano no lleva tan bien eso de la desnudez, en su casa todos han sido muy puritanos, asociándolo a la intimidad. Aunque, como bien debe saber ya, con Italia la intimidad no existe.

—Alemania, date prisa, ahora el lento eres tú —dice el otro empujándolo, y es que entrar a la ducha con otra persona le está costando horrores, nada que ver que además sea Italia y pueda verle en todo su esplendor—. Date la vuelta —ordena, cuando ambos están bajo la ducha.

Veneciano contempla el jabón, lleno de rugosidades: al contacto con la piel, emula un masaje conforme vas frotando. Se sorprende. Esos jabones no existen en su casa. Extiende poco a poco el jabón por la superficie de la espalda de su compañero. Poco después no cree poder aguantar: la espalda es enorme, musculosa, y le están dando agujetas. Alemania no dice nada, pero se escucha su respiración pesada junto con el agua. Italia siempre está incómodo en el silencio, así que comienza a hablar.

—Los monos eran crueles… me tiraron del pelo y querían robar mi toalla… un señor me dijo que tuviera cuidado y no perdiera de vista mis cosas, que habían robado a otros turistas dejándolos sin el pasaporte. ¿Qué harían esos turistas? ¿Perseguirlos? Si fueran tan rápidos como tú seguro que les alcanzarían. Creo que prefiero los gatos, Alemania, aunque tenga que pelearme por la comida. Los gatos no tiran del pelo…

Veneciano abre mucho los ojos. De repente, la pastilla de jabón no está en su mano y siente un frío en su espalda: Alemania le ha empujado hasta dar con la pared y ahora lo está mirando intensamente. Hay un silencio ensordecedor detenido por la caída del agua sobre ambos. Italia ahoga un jadeo cuando ve interrumpida su respiración porque Alemania lo está besando fervientemente. Italia se relaja hasta que la lengua del teutón entra en la ecuación y aprieta su agarre. El beso se prolonga durante demasiado tiempo hasta que Italia lucha por respirar y lo aparta. El alemán ataca entonces su cuello, y como Italia hace ruiditos aprobadores, lo siguiente es elevarle de las nalgas para tener mejor acceso.

—¡Ve!… Alemania —se asusta un poco porque acaba de sentir la dureza del otro y ha mirado abajo a ver cómo se ve, arrepintiéndose al momento.

—N-no te haré daño —asegura, como si en realidad hubiera querido decir "déjame hacer", e Italia se pregunta si parará o si querrá llegar más lejos. Aunque siente un extraño hormigueo en su estómago al verse amado y deseado. ¿Se sintió así Hungría con Austria? ¿Se sentirá así su hermano Romano con España? Nah, no cree que hayan llegado tan lejos. Romano es un poco reacio a recibir afecto, todo lo contrario a él. De cualquier modo, es extraño ver a Alemania tan prodigador de caricias, así que Italia hace lo único que cree que necesita el otro en ese momento y mete las manos entre ambos, agarrando el asunto, acaricia con premura… otra vez.

—Despacio —susurra Alemania con esa voz tan grave, y vuelve a besarlo torpemente.

El vapor de agua caliente los envuelve, pero la mirada de Alemania está tan cargada. Sus ojos hablan lo que su boca calla. Italia lo mira, embelesado, y se siente muy afortunado porque ese país lo proteja y lo ame. Gime, porque en la caricia dada al otro se ha unido su amigo erecto y ahora ambos tienen las respiraciones descontroladas. El rubio lo aprieta más hacia él y Veneciano no es más que un sandwich entre Alemania y la pared: por un lado, el frío a su espalda; por otro, la calidez y los músculos de su compañero. Ambos se derraman casi a la vez, sus esencias mezcladas con el agua que sigue cayendo sobre ellos.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

_Qué apasionado nuestro Doitsu. Estoy segura de que está practicando todo lo que ha leído en los manuales... _

_No os quejaréis de lemon, ¿eh?_

_Dadle al botoncito de abajo, que nos queda poquito para finalizar la luna de miel de Italia y Alemania, solo 3 capítulos para volver a casa._


	11. Costa Rica y su no ejército

_11\. Costa Rica y su NO ejército_

—Me ha gustado mucho —dice Italia por enésima vez, porque desde que han salido de la ducha, Alemania no dice palabra y parece avergonzado—. ¿Lo volveremos a hacer de vuelta en tu casa?

—¡No! Vístete —el rubio trata de normalizar su respiración, y es que Italia es un peligro para su autocontrol. A pesar de haberlo tratado con cariño, aún no puede creer ese arranque de hace un rato. Si Italia no lo hubiera parado, él habría consumado un acto aberrante.

Italia está aún más contento y gira y tararea mientras espera a Alemania, que aún no está listo. Al fin se dirigen hacia recepción, donde un vehículo los espera ya: una muchacha de tez tostada y cabello castaño largo y lacio, más bajita que Italia, pero más corpulenta, está apostada junto al coche.

—Pura vida —saluda, con su sonrisa brillante. Italia ya se ha lanzado a cogerle las manos.

—_¡Ciao, bella! _¡Muchas gracias por todo! Nos está gustando mucho tu casa, y tus animales —Costa Rica se vuelve hacia el rubio y le tiende la mano, que Alemania estrecha educadamente.

—Buenas noches.

—¿La pasaron bien? —sonríe la chica, cerrando sus ojos marrones, y les lleva en coche hacia su casa, a una hora de allí. Está anocheciendo, vuelve a llover y por las carreteras camina gente como si el agua no fuera impedimento para sus quehaceres.

—Nos mojamos —dice Italia entonces, recordando el momento en la playa. La mirada del rubio es de advertencia, pero él no pretende decir nada más.

—Sí, aquí es difícil no hacerlo. En sus países no hay estación lluviosa, ¿verdad?

—Donde Alemania llueve todo el año. Mi casa es más calentita, siempre sale el sol —explica Veneciano, saltando en el asiento.

—¡Estate quieto! —le ordenan, pero Costa Rica lanza una carcajada.

—No pasa nada, hombre, es un coche acostumbrado a la excitación. Alemania, usted no debería ser tan serio. Italia lo trajo aquí a que se relajara.

—Pero no hace caso —Italia hace un puchero—, sigue entrenando todas las mañanas...

—Bueno, eso está bien —indica el país anfitrión mientras observa el espejo trasero y gira el volante hacia un camino más angosto—, goza de buena forma.

—Se puede estar en buena forma haciendo... ¡ay! Alemania, me has hecho daño —el latino se lleva la mano a la cabeza.

—No digas idioteces —vuelve a ordenar, aún de brazos cruzados.

La casa de Costa Rica está situada en un hermoso y verde valle. El jardín está sembrado de árboles frutales, heliconias y amapolas. Varios gatos merodean alrededor. La casa huele a humedad y a madera, y la iluminación del salón es tenue. Hay dos mujeres preparándoles la mesa para cenar. Italia lo mira todo y después sale a jugar con los gatos mientras Alemania y Costa Rica discuten sobre la economía de ambos países y la organización de las exportaciones. El tema sigue en la cena hasta que Italia bosteza y entonces le preguntan qué es lo que más ha disfrutado en su viaje.

—Aparte de Alemania —una clara patada bajo la mesa que el italiano trata de ignorar—, me han gustado mucho los colibríes, las orquídeas y los pizotes. Los monos de cara blanca son malvados.

—Tus playas son cálidas y silenciosas —añade Alemania porque se avergüenza de la poca descripción que hace el otro—, y la gente es muy amable y solícita. Nos gustaría aprender eso. La gente también es puntual, es algo que agradezco.

—Oh, solo para los turistas —y lanza una carcajada—. Si vivieras aquí, colapsarías. Nosotros decimos que hay dos tipos de horarios: el tico y el normal. Cuando un tico queda a una hora, es posible que esa hora pase y aún no haya llegado.

—Oooh, en mi casa también —asiente Italia, mordiendo un taco de pollo. La gastronomía de Costa Rica es buena, aunque consiste en arroz y frutas en su mayoría, e Italia está un poco cansado de tanta piña y guayaba, frutas que toma Alemania todos los días como si siguiera una dieta especial.

—Muchas gracias por la cena —asiente educadamente el sajón una hora después de haber terminado y dejar de hablar de temas comunes. Se levanta para recoger los platos.

—Oh, no, no te molestes —pide Costa Rica—, Valeria y Celeste se ocuparán. Puedo llevarlos de nuevo de regreso al hotel o si lo desean pueden dormir aquí. Hay una habitación libre.

Alemania va a abrir la boca para declinar la invitación, pero cae en la cuenta de que molestará igualmente al país si le pide que les acompañe al hotel. En la casa donde se hallan no pasan autobuses, por lo que no hay otra opción para volver.

—Mm, con permiso de Alemania, a mí sí me gustaría quedarme. Costa Rica me dijo que el amanecer en su casa es maravilloso —Italia y sus ojos brillantes. ¿Cómo negarle nada?

La muchacha sonríe y su hermoso rostro se ilumina.

—No es molestia, de verdad. El cuarto está acondicionado ya, pueden pasar. Si necesitan ropa de cama pídanmelo y Celeste se encargará.

Alemania accede a la invitación y acompaña a Costa Rica al porche del jardín: ya es noche cerrada y se divisan las estrellas. La casa, rodeada de campos y árboles, está aislada de ruidos, aunque, explica, en la cercanía hay casas de gente que vive de la agricultura y el turismo. Alemania le pregunta por su ejército y se sorprende cuando Costa Rica hace referencia al americano. Al parecer, Estados Unidos les presta tropas para atender algunos asuntos porque ellos mismos no tienen ejército.

—¿No te parece bonito que un país no tenga ejército? —le dice Italia cuando ambos están cada uno en su cama, porque Costa Rica, afortunadamente, les ha prestado dos camas.

—No sé si es una ventaja o un inconveniente. De igual modo, si cuentan con la fuerza americana, de por sí ya son poderosos —opina el sajón.

—Costa Rica me contó que él y América se ven a menudo para tratar asuntos del ejército. Sus leyes también son supervisadas por los americanos. Es casi como si América protegiera a Costa Rica. Como tú haces con mi casa.

Alemania quiere decir que eso no es del todo cierto, porque sus jefes siempre han considerado a Italia como un chicle pegado al zapato más que como una nación colaboradora. Los italianos siempre han ido por libre, especialmente al huir. Realmente, es mucho más difícil proteger Italia que atacarla; si lo sabrá bien... leyó las estadísticas. Alemania quiere suspirar, pero una mano traviesa roza su cadera.

—_¡__Mein gott_! —da un salto, sobresaltado—, ¿cómo logras meterte en mi cama sin que me entere?

Italia no dice nada y solo lo abraza, esperando que Alemania le diga que puede quedarse, porque estar a dos metros de él no es ninguna garantía de protección, a pesar de que estén en un monte, junto a un país anfitrión y Alemania tenga la rapidez y la fuerza necesaria para defenderlo de cualquier cosa.

—Te quiero, _Doitsu,_ y soy feliz a tu lado —susurra Italia arrimándose más.

—No puedes dormir aquí, esta cama es pequeña —suspira el sajón acariciando su cabello, pero Italia acaba de ponerse a roncar y ahí va esa noche sin dormir.

Afortunadamente, él está entrenado para hacer guardias, así que no se queja. De hecho, se duerme durante varias horas hasta que un sentido interior le despierta. Se levanta: Italia está diciendo "ve" en sueños, pero lo despierta porque está a punto de amanecer, y él estaba interesado en verlo.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

La información es cierta, a mí también me sorprendió descubrir que Costa Rica no dispone de ejército propio.

Son bastante pacíficos y es por ello que Italia y ella hicieron amistad inmediatamente. Costa Rica no va a ponerse a fabricar banderas blancas, pero sí son pacifistas gloriosos. Hasta Alemania ha debido entender.

Gracias por leer.^^


	12. Objetivo conseguido

_12\. Objetivo conseguido._

Veneciano se frota aún los ojos en la terraza de la segunda planta. No ha dormido suficiente pero supone que no puede quejarse porque el rubio no le echó de la cama y ahora quiere que vea el amanecer con él. Le coge la mano con dulzura y mira al infinito. El cielo está aún oscuro, pero en diez minutos se transforma en un caleidoscopio de colores. Italia tiene frío y tiembla, y pronto, los brazos fuertes y poderosos de Alemania le cobijan. Le encanta la forma en cómo el sajón está pendiente de él sin que diga nada. El espectáculo también es bonito y al poco rato se alegra de haber despertado para verlo.

—Venga, bajemos a desayunar —dice Alemania, práctico, y porque su musculado cuerpo necesita proteínas ya.

—Primero… un beso. Y un abrazo.

—Pides mucho —se queja el otro, pero se lo da igualmente. Italia se recrea en el beso y palpa más de lo que debería, con la consecuencia de que el soldadito alemán sale a saludar. El sajón se separa, avergonzado.

—¡Alemania tiene ganas! —el rubio le tapa la boca y lo conduce por las escaleras (arrastrándolo) para que se asee y se vista apropiadamente.

Costa Rica está ya levantada y hablando con sus ayudantes mientras las tres preparan el desayuno en la cocina. Alemania pone la mesa mientras tanto e Italia hace aparición con el pelo revuelto. Es regañado de inmediato y enviado por Alemania para que se peine adecuadamente. Costa Rica sonríe. Le sorprende que estos países sean tan diferentes y puedan llevarse tan bien. Alemania, aunque serio, le ha causado buena impresión. Es inteligente, poderoso y parece tener un lado tierno que solo muestra en presencia del italiano. Espera poder tener muchas más reuniones con ellos para conocerlos. Costa Rica ama conocer otras costumbres y otros países, e Italia es alegre y parece entender el modo de vida costarricense, el de vivir en la naturaleza sin preocuparse por el mañana.

Cuando Costa Rica despide a ambos países de vuelta en su hotel, donde pasarán un día más, vuelve a casa bajo una lluvia repentina y Valeria le entrega una carta. En el sobre está escrito "Para Costa Rica". La joven rasga el sobre y curiosea el contenido:

_Querido país de las frutas tropicales, del arroz y los animales raros:_

_Ciao!_

_Quiero agradecerte esta invitación. Como pudiste ver, Alemania es una persona muy reservada. Creo que le caíste muy bien y estuvo muy sorprendido con el tema del ejército americano. Creo que hablará de eso con América en la próxima reunión. _

_¿Sabes? Alemania por fin me ha dicho que sí. Tal como dijiste, el espíritu de tu casa ha sacado su lado pasional, aunque siga entrenando a diario._

_¡Pero ahora me acepta en su cama como amante! Ya no tendré que colarme todas las noches sin que me mire raro… ¡muchas gracias por sugerir venir a tu país para conseguir a Alemania!_

_Ahora me voy a comer un plato de PASTAAAAAAAAA._

_Otra cosa: eres bella._

_Tu amigo:_

_Italia del Norte._

Hace sol. Alemania e Italia están en sendas hamacas, disfrutando de un _sex on the beach_ y una cerveza mientras toman el sol y escuchan las olas golpeando la orilla. A su alrededor apenas hay dos parejas bañándose. Las playas privadas en el país son muy conocidas y frecuentadas por los visitantes extranjeros. De hecho, la mayoría de hoteles dispone de una propia. El rubio echa un ojo al italiano porque se ha vuelto a dormir, a pesar de que la hora de la siesta aún no comienza; todavía les falta almorzar. El rubio deja a un lado el libro que está leyendo para darse otra carrera por la playa: mientras Italia esté dormido, significa que tiene unos minutos de paz. Se remoja un poco en el agua. El oleaje no tiene nada que ver con Tortuguero: estas playas son apacibles, como si fueran pantanos.

Vuelve a la orilla ignorante de todas las miradas posadas en él ahora mismo. Hasta de unos ojos color miel que lo miran con lascivia a través de unas gafas de sol.

—Qué sexy, Alemania —el rubio se vuelve, recuperando aún la respiración por su carrera y la brazada. Se sienta y se coloca el pelo hacia atrás.

—Cállate. Sal a nadar un poco.

—¿Quieres verme mojado? Te gustó lo que hicimos en la ducha, ¿a que sí?

Alemania se pone de tres colores en menos de un segundo.

—_Italien…_ —suspira, aún afrentado. Y no puede evitar que el otro se le eche encima, y ambos caen a la arena, y se ponen perdidos, y ahí está Alemania otra vez gritando porque no puede vivir en paz teniendo a Italia al lado, pero alejarle de él tampoco es solución como ya ha podido comprobar desde que lo conoció.

Todo un dilema.

Italia da un beso fugaz al rubio cuando este está sacudiéndose la arena volcánica y recuerda:

—Tenemos pendiente un masaje. Vamos al spa.

Alemania quiere protestar, pero sabe que hicieron un trato. En Arenal, con el canopy, no les dio tiempo a ello, así que ahora le toca a él cumplir los caprichos de su compañero.

—Solo me daré un masaje facial —establece, y nunca se imagina que sea tan placentero. Sale de la sala completamente relajado y se sienta en uno de los sofás para esperar a Italia. Media hora después escucha la aguda voz de Italia y se gira. La masajista es una chica y cuando lo ve lanzándole un beso, sus entrañas se revuelven.

—¡_Ciao,_ Alemania! ¿Qué tal te fue?

Alemania lo agarra del brazo y lo saca con premura del sitio, mientras echa una mala mirada a la mujer. No puede evitar pensar que ha estado sobándolo durante media hora y seguro que Italia lo ha disfrutado. Suspira y deja salir la respiración. Italia lo mira, extrañado.

—¿_Doitsu_?

—Seguro que lo has pasado mejor que yo —indica la nación, cruzado de brazos, y se controla para no hacer un berrinche, aunque tiene muchas ganas de gritar.

Bien Italia se da cuenta de los celos de Alemania o bien utiliza una maniobra de distracción. Señala su rostro y comenta:

—Oh. Qué guapo —y alza las manos para acariciarle—. Qué suave, ¿te han echado crema?

Se cuelga de su cuello y le olisquea.

Alemania se pone nervioso con el halago y la observación, pero tira a Italia del brazo llevándolo a rastras hasta que están en la habitación. Allí, le retira la camiseta y ve que a él también le han echado algo. Frunce el ceño. En su cuerpo hay restos de aceite. Alemania no puede retirar esa imagen de esa muchacha paseando sus manos por SU Italia.

Murmura algo en alemán que el otro no puede entender, pero se aventura a decir:

—¿Quieres jugar? —Alemania parece volver de su estupor cuando el otro le habla. Italia, para hacer énfasis en lo que quiere decir, le pone la mano en la entrepierna.

—¡N-no! —Alemania da un salto. Su respiración ya está errática—. Vamos a comer. _Bitte…_

Añade esto último más para él que otra cosa, para calmarse, aunque sea un ruego. Italia es su perdición. Si el día de mañana alguien lo atrapara, no dudaría ni un segundo en ir a buscarle. No dudaría en dar la vida por él. Como país, como individuo.

Está perdido.

Pero le ama, y eso lo sabe bien, bienvenidas sean todas las consecuencias.

Es inexperto en el sexo y en el viaje del amor, pero aceptará todo lo que venga, como un buen soldado acepta las pérdidas y ganancias en la guerra.

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ_

Pues ya sabemos que la intención de Italia de venir a visitar a su amiga tenía una razón poderosa... bien por él.

El siguiente chapter es autoconclusivo, así que ayudadme a poner el broche final a la historia.

Besos y gracias por leer.


	13. Hogar, dulce amore

_13\. Hogar, dulce amore._

Esa noche duermen abrazados.

El viaje de vuelta en avión es más tranquilo, Italia duerme la mayor parte del tiempo y Alemania puede estar en silencio leyendo sus densos libros y pensando en el trabajo, a pesar de no haber pisado territorio europeo aún. Hasta él pega una cabezada durante dos horas porque el trayecto es tranquilo y apenas hay turbulencias.

Italia se queja de la mala calidad de la comida del avión, de que no puede estirarse, molesta al viajero de delante porque estira mucho las piernas, Alemania le obliga a disculparse y a comportarse… todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Aterrizan en Madrid y las maletas tardan en desembarcar. Italia vuelve a desesperarse y se entretiene charlando con otras jóvenes españolas hasta que Alemania le llama al orden, no para que le ayude, sino porque tiene esos celos sajones que a partir de ahora tendrá que disimular, porque Italia es muy dado a arrimarse a todo el mundo. Sí, Italia y sus tendencias a coquetear no mueren, van inherentes en él. Paciencia, _Doitsu._

—Deja de flirtear y ayúdame con las maletas.

—¡Lo siento, Alemania! Ellas van a coger un vuelo a mi casa y querían preguntarme sobre los canales de Venecia.

—Con cualquier tontería te camelan —dice el rubio, aunque no está seguro de quién camela a quién.

Veneciano agarra su maleta y ambos salen del control, donde hay una jauría de gente apiñada para dar la bienvenida a sus seres queridos. La pareja pasa desapercibida hasta que Italia alza la cabeza y lo ve: un cartel gigante que pone "Bienvenidos a casa".

—¡Veeeee, es mi _fratello_, y España! —señala Veneciano y sale corriendo dejando la maleta olvidada.

—¡Italia! —España lo abraza y es fulminado desde dos frentes: el que está a su lado, con los labios apretados, y el que porta dos maletas, picajoso. De hecho, el rubio se controla, pero Romano, vestido impecablemente, como buen italiano, ya está rasgando el papel de bienvenida, dejando el suelo asqueroso.

—¡Suéltale ya!

Italia del Norte se vuelve y lo abraza a él, gritando para que lo escuche todo el aeropuerto:

—¡_Fratello, _no te preocupes, no te quitaré a España! ¡Alemania ya es mi amante!

España alza mucho las cejas y aplaude (se asegurará de regar ese rumor en la próxima reunión), volviendo a abrazar a Veneciano; Romano… ya le ha dado a _Doitsu_ una patada, pero él aún no se ha enterado porque está congelado en el sitio.

—¡Romano! Nosotros también podemos hacer oficial lo nuestro. ¿Qué tal en la próxima asamblea? —le roza la mano con sus dedos, animado.

—Yo no tengo nada contigo y eres idiota. Todo el mundo nos mira. Eres una vergüenza.

—Pudiste controlarte un poco con el cartel… ahora habrá que barrer. Siempre tienes que dar trabajo a los demás…

—¡No te quejes, _maledizione! _Bastante es que tengo que aguantar tus imbecilidades, yo no quería acompañarte. ¿Por qué habré venido?

España coge la maleta de Italia de las manos de Alemania (estos dos no tienen mucho que decirse) y salen del aeropuerto. Veneciano mira con cariño al sajón y le coge la mano, mientras España trata de hacer lo mismo con Romano.

—Que no me toques —se exaspera el italiano, que podría hacer competencia a Alemania en cuanto a sonrojos.

—No seas así, ya sabes que yo te quiero mucho —el español le dice algo al oído que propicia una patada y que Romano salga zumbando, echando humo.

Llegan por fin al parking, donde España ha aparcado malamente y tiene que discutir con un taxista porque según él, solo ha sido un ratito, pero los taxistas no se andan con tonterías y menos cuando aparcan en su espacio, a pesar de que ellos sí puedan invadir cualquier otro. Romano le grita algo en italiano y Alemania se muere de vergüenza, hasta que por fin suben al coche y se dirigen hacia la casa del español, un edificio de ladrillo enorme con plantas en la azotea, situado junto al parque de El Retiro.

—¿Cuándo es vuestro vuelo de vuelta? —pregunta España mientras los italianos recogen las maletas y las meten en uno de los cuartos.

—Veneciano ha reservado para mañana a las dos de la tarde —responde Alemania.

—Os llevaré al aeropuerto.

—No es necesario, cogeremos un taxi —España se mea de la risa.

—¿Pero tú crees que Romano va a dejar que os vayáis así y menos después de ese notición? —Alemania se sonroja cuatro veces y abre la boca para decir algo.

—Sé que Veneciano lo regará por ahí, pero preferiría… —Alemania se calla, porque no puede entender por qué los latinos tienen la NECESIDAD de cotillear tanto en su vida. Y se siente incomprendido.

—Pero si medio mundo se lo imagina ya —las palabras de España añaden más leña al fuego. Supone que no lo puede evitar. La discreción en estos países brilla por su ausencia. Japón entendería su incomodidad.

España para de dar vueltas y se sienta por fin en el sillón, agotado, como si se hubiera cruzado medio país.

—Hay cervezas en el frigorífico, ¿quieres? —Alemania asiente, porque tiene sed, y el otro le pide que traiga dos más.

El germano aparece con ellas y además tres posavasos. España alza las cejas, pensando cómo ha encontrado esos, que llevaban tiempo perdidos.

—Toma asiento, hombre —sonríe el otro al ver que el alemán se queda de pie.

Alemania se sienta junto al español; mira durante un largo rato hacia el pasillo por donde han desaparecido los hermanos, abre su cerveza y toma un buen trago.

—¿Te cuesta mucho domarle?

—¿A quién, a Romano? —España casi vuelca la cerveza sobre él de lo sediento que está—-. Nah. En realidad es muy sensible.

Los italianos aparecen en ese instante, discutiendo sobre algún tema trivial. Veneciano viene corriendo y se lanza sobre el regazo de Alemania, quien lo recoge como si fuera un quarterback de béisbol. A su lado, el español abre los brazos, esperando el mismo movimiento de Romano, que, obviamente, no ocurre.

—¡Ah! Ja, ja, ja. Bueno, abrazaré mi cerveza —el español cierra los ojos, y Romano se sienta en el otro sofá, con los brazos cruzados; mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

—No seas crío, bastardo.

—Solo quiero un abrazo de mi Italia —finge llorar.

Italia del Norte, que está abrazado al alemán en plan koala, con las piernas sobre su regazo, se despega un poco.

—Veee, hermano, dáselo. No seas así… llevas todos estos días en su casa.

—Mis abrazos son caros. Se cotizan, ¿sabes? —suelta el otro, malhumorado.

—_Fratello… _

—¡Que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, maldición! —al rato se levanta y patea al español en la espinilla—. No llores, _stronzo_.

Se sube al sofá y es envuelto en los brazos de España inmediatamente.

—Romanoooo… cuánto te quiero, Romanoooo…

Italia, en brazos de Alemania, está perdiendo el hilo de lo que pasa porque los dedos del alemán se han enredado en su pelo y se está durmiendo. Le mira con esos ojos de adoración; el alemán traga saliva y se contiene. Mira a uno y otro lado porque, bueno, él es políticamente correcto. Y no sabe si es porque ya está intoxicado de Italia o porque España le está plantando a Romano un morreo de campeonato, que su yo pasional surge de la nada, abraza con potentes brazos a su Italia Veneciano y le susurra al oído:

—_Ich liebe dich_.

* * *

**FIN**

**Notas de autora:**

Cuando estaba en plena fiebre de Hetalia viajé a Costa Rica. De ahí que haya querido dedicar este escenario a los protagonistas, porque este fic se inspiró allí. También para acercar un poquito este país tan desconocido a aquellos que no saben sobre él. Fue una grata experiencia y quedé encantada con los paisajes y su gente. Muchas gracias, ticos.

Esta historia pretendía ser ligGerIta (atención al juego de palabras XD), pero tengo pensado otro proyecto de la misma pareja que ya está en marcha, aunque tardaré en publicarlo, primero lo quiero limar y bosquejar.

Y hasta aquí nos ha llevado esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentasteis y me seguisteis en el proceso de publicación. También a ti, que llegarás más tarde, espero que pases por aquí y digas qué te pareció y si te divertiste.

Besos.

**FF_FF**

30/09/14

03/12/14


End file.
